BACKBREAKING
by DANDYdays
Summary: Bulkhead's fight with the Insecticons and Tox-En hasn't just left physical scars. When Ratchet's not the one to fix him up... it's Arcee her turn. ONESHOT - BULKCEE after Toxicity


A Transformers Prime ONESHOT. _BACKBREAKING_. **I don't own anything, this is purely fan made.**

It's been a long time since I've had this BulkCee SPASM. I NEED TO SEE/WRITE/HEAR/TALK about Bulkhead & Arcee or even Transformers Prime. But the only ones that knows something about it other than myself and Tumblr is my little brother TT_TT  
DRAMA UP AHEAD!  
**ANYWAYS… ENJOY!**

* * *

''Lift your arm please…''  
How long had he been lying on that bench? Normally, he would be off within a few cycles but now… his helm was still throbbing, pulsating like a small pump going up and down behind his optics.  
''Bulkhead… now, if you may.'' The docbot looked straight at him, but the big green bot felt numb.  
He exclaimed a rusty sigh: ''Sorry Ratchet… could we do this later? I feel kind of sore.''

Ratchet almost dropped one of his tools out of his precocious hands: ''LATER? Are you out of your mind, tsuh…'' The elder Autobot crossed his arms. ''You, my friend, have absorbed a highly dose of Tox-En during your 'heroic journey' and even though I must congratulate you on staying online… this hole in your back isn't going to repair itself.'' He flung his arms in the air and Bulkhead's blue optics, radiating a faint light, tried to keep up… but it all felt like his software was gone up in flames. Everything seemed there… but lost.

''Yeah, yeah… I know,'' He looked down. ''You think it'll ware off soon… the Tox-En?''  
Ratchet gave the large bot a puzzled look: ''I… I hope so.'' He petted him on the arm he was supposed to lift and mechanically walked away, shaking his helm…  
_Thaaaat doesn't seem right… _The big bot thought. He moved his chassis over the repair bench… but the cracking and shrieking of his joints kind of scared him.  
''C-Come on… Bulk. Y-You can't just… stop moving.'' His vision focused on his two mighty hands. They could change into blasters, into smashing balls with tremendous power, they could lift Decepticons, move buildings, smash Insecticons. They… broke down in contact with the small dose of Tox-En.

Then the shaking started, his hands uncontrollably started twitching. ''S-Stop it…'' Bulkhead started, his volume down to a whisper. But he lost control over his body. As if he'd sunken down in the pit and could never get up again.  
''SCRAP!'' He exclaimed, slamming his important tools against one of Ratchet's medical equipment tables.

''Ratchet probably needed that…''  
His green helm flashed upwards as he scanned the Autobot base. There were no human life signs inside and Ratchet returned to his recharging barrack, since he'd been fixing everybody (Bulkhead for over 80%) for the past megacycles.  
Arcee entered the room in a graceful and odd manner. Straight through the wall.  
''Hey Bulk,'' She said with hurt in her soundbanks.  
His optics widened: ''A-Arcee, h-how in the…''

But she lifted up her arm and showed him something in the same line as a bracelet. ''My new accessorize… every girl needs one.'' She smiled as he look at it in an odd manner.  
''It's something I picked up with Bee and Jack&Miko. It's a _phase shifter_. It grants the user the ability to pass through solic objects. So you can go through buildings, vehicles and even other Bots… or 'Cons.''

He went from Arcee's face to the…. Around her arm: ''T-That's something a lot different from what I picked up.'' He tried to laugh from underneath his mouth plate but it was very difficult.

As he turned away from her, Arcee could faintly see the burns on his back. The gigantic gap in the middle, created by the destructive blaster of a merciless Insecticon, ran across half of his undercarriage.  
''Ratchet said it's going to take a couple of megacycles before it'll disappear completely.'' Bulkhead grunted, not looking directly at her. Half his schoulderplates were blocking his view.  
''I understand…'' She simply said.

It had been about a week since all the Autobots reunited again, showing off their relics and her introducing her new catchphrase: ''_Dodge and Kick_…'' but it'd all been outside of Bulk's receivers. Like a huge barrier once again split them up, but this time it was 4 (not counting the worried fleshlings) against 1. Much like… the Insecticon attack.

Arcee's scanners silently went over the phase shifter locked around her right arm. _Is this really the only way to stop the Decepticons from taking over the whole galaxy? _Flashed across her processor. A mechanical sigh escaped her mouth.

''H-Hey Cee…'' The abbreviation of her name reached her like a muzzled speaker.  
But she quickly turned towards her Autobot companion: ''What is it?'' A bit too hasty…  
Their optics finally met, _T-They're so… faint… _Arcee noted, almost afraid the light would go out any moment. ''M-Maybe…'' The rough guy began, reaching for her.

The sparkbreaking sound that crawled out of his joints was almost like a car crash. Like he'd break apart just moving his chassis. The pointy shards sticking out of his broken back, they reflected the light like the glass of a broken window.  
''Bulkhead! Don't overdo it!'' Arcee quickly switched off the phase shifter and grabbed him by his arm. But the giant completely bent himself to the right so that he could properly face his companion.

''Maybe… it's for the better if you call in Jackie and let me be…'' He finished off his sentence with a look of guilt. Like it was all his fault that he was this disabled and weak.

The sound of her fist on the repairbench would've made him jump if he could move a byte. ''DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN!'' Arcee screamed right in his face, the lights of her optics brightening.  
The green guy blinked: ''W-What?'' He could huff, as he saw how she lifted her tightly strapped hand from the bench, unto his right headlight.  
''Don't say things you'll regret afterwards…'' She looked truly worried and he nodded in agreement… still puzzling and calculating what he should do in a sorry state like this.

Arcee's helm straightened, the wings on her shoulderblades moved along as she gracefully put her other hand next to the one already resting on his frontal headlight. ''It's true that Wheeljack is a Wrecker… and therefore a powerful ally and a strong champion to fight alongside with.''  
Bulkheads chassis tightened, when sitting down and having to bend over so that his back would be open and exploitable enough for Ratchet… he could meet Arcee optic-to-optic when raising his helm with the heavy faceplate attached to it.

She gave him a kind smile: ''But you're an important part of our finely oiled engine…'' And kissed him on the frontal side of his helmet. Her hands pressed together on his yolting, headlights. She had to stand on the edge off her stabilizers but the soft, glowing peck remained on his exterior… even when she backed off.

''You're irreplaceable, Bulkhead.''

Then she switched on the phase shifter and walked right through him, she saw a part of his beating parts, shriekings joints and tiny radars… all perfectly made so that the machine would function perfectly too… not too graceful, but strong and bold.  
Just before she passed through the wall, Arcee turned around and saw the huge mech shiver again… just like when she had the hunch she should check on him when she entered the room. But this time… it didn't worry her so much anymore.  
''_You're irreplaceable, Bulkhead''….. d-did I really just SAY that… _Arcee laughed to herself… she was in a good mood.

Bulkhead's shivering fingers catched the falling lubricants that escaped his oilducts, he needed all the liquid he could hold… to recover sooner.

* * *

**THE END**

I hope it was enjoyable and IN-CHARACTER. Geezus Bulk & Cee are damn well thought of chara's… I CAN'T MIMIC SUCH GREATNESS DX  
But enough with the drama… let's all hope Bulk's alright (:


End file.
